


Protective Custody

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women of NCIS are being targeted by a dirtbag.  The MCRT watch over a couple agents.  What happens while everyone is in protective custody?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Custody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=happyfangirl).



> This is for my good friend T, who has cheered me up several times, not the least of which was her character running around with my character on our MMO. *HUGS and SNUGGLES*, hon. Happy Birthday.

Both men were seasoned investigators, and both men noticed when Paula started giving Cassie the eye.   
  
The two women had been targets of an erratic idiot who thought NCIS agents were the spawn of Satan himself. The bastard's ingrained misogyny led him to target the women of the agency first. So, Gibbs had ample reason to exercise his native chivalry. He convinced the Director to keep herself out of harm's way, and set teams on the female agents while they drew the man out.   
  
Gibbs hadn't wanted to leave this part to anybody else, so he and Tony were sitting on the couch, guns drawn, watching the two women make supper.   
  
The glances were a new thing, he thought. Especially when .... yup, they were returned. _This was gonna be one hell of a night._

 

* * *

 

Paula moved around Cassie and snorted. “So, do we even need to address the name thing? Because if one of those fine agents calls 'Cassidy', both of us will turn around.” She spoke quietly enough to prevent Gibbs and DiNozzo from hearing her words, or at least tried to. “Do you have a nickname?” _Besides fucking gorgeous, that is_. 

 

The other woman shrugged. “Not one I'd use in polite company.” She reached up to get the small container of spices the agency tried to keep on hand. “Not a hell of a lot to season this with, and I hear you like things – hot.” She dropped her voice into a lower register, making Paula's pulse quicken.

 

“What about _impolite_ company?” Paula leaned over closer to her under the pretense of looking over the paltry rack of spices. “And whoever told you that was right. I do like it hot. It is hot in here, though, so we're fine.” She allowed the tiny hint of feral need she felt course through her, certain it was displayed on her face. “Couldn't be much hotter, in fact.” 

 

Yates' sharp bark of laughter was enough of a reward for Paula, and she backed off, moving to butter the bread and get the old bowls for the soup. The younger woman shook her head, and leaned in. “ _Certain_ people twisted my last name around, when I was young and foolish, and they called me 'Bait'. It's a stupid nickname, but once you get them, you can't get rid of them. Have you ever noticed that?” Paula looked up at the slight nervousness in her voice. 

 

“Honey,” Paula set the butter knife down, moving over to step into Cassie's space, looking down into her eyes. “If I'm making you uncomfortable, you've got to let me know. I don't want to ...”

 

Her words were cut short when Cassie grabbed her harshly by both arms, pulling her close enough to bury her face in her chest, between her breasts, and sighed out a sobbing, shuddering breath. “No, no. That's not it at all.” Paula had to work to hear the words, but she could. “No. First time in a really long time that I've been a target. Just … so much adrenaline coursing through my veins, and nowhere for it to go.” She nuzzled her head just a little, and Paula was certain it was an involuntary movement.

 

Paula's arms raised, almost of their own accord, and she wrapped them tightly around the body pressing her back against the counter. “Shh, shhh, love. Shhh, shhh.” She inhaled deeply, hoping to push back the adrenaline in her own system, but all it did was fill her nostrils with the scent of worried, close woman. She gazed over Cassie's shoulder to glare at the two men, but her glare softened when she only saw sympathy and understanding in wise eyes. Tony was gazing off in the other direction, attempting to give the two women the privacy he really couldn't with the constraints he'd been given. She loved him a little more for that. She snorted, the sound drawing Cassie's attention. 

 

“I'm not pushing _you_ , am I, Paula? I can't do that. If you don't want this, just even tonight, you've gotta tell me. Because your touch is doing something to the energy in my system, and I can't see this going any other way.” 

 

“No, no no. I was trying to prevent myself from doing something you didn't want. Now that we've got that all cleared up, let's eat our soup, then we'll see.”

 

Cassie nodded slightly; Paula only noticed it because her nose rubbed up against her boob. “Soup sounds good.” She pulled away, still hunched in on herself a little, but time and touch would take care of that, Paula knew.

 

* * *

Tony sighed gustily, leaning over to look at Gibbs. “I hate this part, Boss,” he whispered, annoyed at himself, the situation, his boss' overprotective tendencies, and the world in general. “I'd rather we be  _doing_ something. I'd rather be processing a scene, finding a perp, hell, punching keys on mindless searches that Probie-wan Kenobi could do with his eyes closed than  _this.”_ He lowered his voice further, keeping it at a threshold that he knew his lover could hear. “And, if there's nothing productive for me to do, Jethro,” his tone became huskier, just a little, “I'd rather we be curled up, expending a little energy of our own, instead of this constant buzz of adrenaline that I can't expunge, because I need it to goddamn protect two women who carry guns and could kick my ass on a good day.” He rubbed a knuckle under his chin, falling silent again to watch the two women eat soup and gaze soulfully at each other. 

 

“I got that, DiNozzo,” his boss spoke, his tone less annoyed than indulgent. “Prefer to be spendin' time in our bed myself. Maybe I can take care of that for ya tonight. We oughtta get relieved by McGee and Markham soon. Crash here. Be fast, dirty and quiet, but you're good at that.” Tony looked over just in time to catch the flash in Gibbs' eyes that was full of memory and promise, and it was all he could do to sit still in the same position and not act on the undertones doubly thick in the room.

 

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. “So, am I seeing things, or am I _seeing_ things, Boss?” He nodded almost imperceptibly toward the women who had been reaching out to touch one another with light, questing touches of which Tony couldn't determine the nature. Were they as electric as the ones between himself and Gibbs, or were they friendly, comforting, the way Abby and Kate used to wind around each other in times of crisis? 

 

“Naw, your eyes are perfectly fine, Tony.” And Tony heard the dual meaning from both personalities: his boss was agreeing with his assessment of the situation, while his lover was making a pun and complimenting him on his looks.

 

Tony snorted. “Surprising.” He didn't know either woman felt that way.

 

“Mmmm,” Jethro grunted, noting he hadn't seen this development coming either. “Surprises can be good.” Tony's heart warmed at the four words. They hadn't expected _this_ – whatever it was, either. 

 

“Yeah. It'd be a good thing for Paula if she could find someone to take care of. She's kinda like you in that way, Boss, gets off on finding someone to help.” He chuckled at the head-slap he got in return.

* * *

Cassie stood up from the table and carried her bowl to the sink, rinsing it out with practiced motions, letting her mind work as she did so. She was stepping into a minefield, and she knew it. If she wasn't careful, she could lose her job, lose her credibility, and get her heart stomped on in the process. If she was careful, though, and if that fire in her eyes was more than just the night's flame, she could warm herself by it for a long time. The other woman was a strong, careful woman, but once you got past that strength, those walls, Cass could see a fierce loyalty that stirred something inside of her. If the scuttlebutt was right, then it could be as good as the pair watching their sixes at the moment. She sighed, and jumped a little when Paula stepped up behind her, her breasts rubbing against her back. The sigh that escaped now was of an entirely different sort. “Give me your bowl, Paula.”

 

The blonde reached around her, surreptitiously catching her own breast with the side of her hand, and Cassie had to credit her for her sneaky moves. “There. Wash it out. I'll meet you in the middle bedroom. Gibbs is insisting we take the one with the least footage of outer wall.” Cassie could  _hear_ Paula rolling her eyes. 

 

“Oh, I don't know, I kind of like being taken care of. It makes me feel all warm and tingly.” Cass lowered her voice, deepening it to get her point across. “What do you think, Paula,” she executed her own sneaky move, finishing cleaning Paula's bowl and turning in the space between the older agent's arms. “You think you could take care of me, hmmm?”

 

Her words must have pushed Paula's buttons, because Cass could hear her breaths shorten and felt her pulse race where their skin touched. “I think I could probably manage that, yeah.” Her whisper was throaty, breath tickling her skin from lips only inches from her temple. “Come on, unless you want to give the Dream Team a show.”

 

Cass snorted, rubbing her hands on her jeans, getting the excess water from the dishes off her hands. “I think they're worried about their own matinee.” It was Paula's turn to laugh raucously, a thick, low laugh that had Cassie shaking with want. “Yeah. Let's go.” She felt the need to explain to their protectors where they were going. “Headed to bed, Gibbs. It's been a long day, and I'm wiped.”

 

Gibbs' only response was an affirmative grunt, but DiNozzo replied for them. “McGeek and Marked-up should be here soon, so we probably won't be far behind.” Cass could see the words in his eyes, in the flash of irrepressible childish glee and big-brother tease that merely said 'have fun.' She supposed that if the older man wasn't there, they'd have heard the words. She blushed, the pink coloring the darker skin only slightly, and looked down, walking past the men to the room in the middle with just the short wall exposed to the outer world. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip and sat on the bed, undoing the laces on her boots.

 

“We don't have to rush things, Cass.” Paula said, her voice worried. “I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing.”

 

“God, Paula, I'm just taking my damn boots off,” Cassie snapped, immediately apologetic. She ran her hands through her hair, running them back down her face. “I'm sorry. I wasn't lying when I said I was beat. I'm tired, I'm cranky, I'm wired with the adrenaline of waiting for the shoe to drop, and I just want to forget all of it. Forget the stupid idiot that won't let me do my job or go home, forget the protective, chauvinistic assholes sitting out on the couch 'keeping us safe' ...” She let her voice trail off.

 

“And I need someone to hold. I'm so keyed up, I'm liable to snap, strip you, eat you out and get off on it, then crash hard, spooned around you.” Cassie shivered, Paula's words sounding just about what she needed, too.

 

She lifted her chin, slightly defiant, and whispered fiercely. “Then do it.”

 

* * *

 

McGee and Markham took their sweet time arriving, of course, and Gibbs was on edge when they finally did show up. “What the hell kind of time do you call this, McGee?” He snapped at his youngest agent, calming slightly when Tony grounded him with a quick, furtive brush of his hand against Gibbs' leg.

 

“Won't happen again, Boss,” Tim replied, offering their version of an apology. “I fell asleep. I woke up when Markham came to get me. Ziva's pretty pissed, too, Boss.” He tacked the last bit on the end, trying to be only informative but failing miserably.

 

“Figured that, McGee,” Jethro replied to the whole comment. “We're crashing here. You let us know if you need anything. Knock on the damn, door, though, liable to get a Sig in the face otherwise.”

 

Tony snorted beside him, and Markham looked like he was about ready to piss his pants. Inwardly, Jethro rolled his eyes, and nodded his acknowledgment to McGee's terse, “yes, Boss.” He stood up, pulling DiNozzo with him, ignoring the banter between the two members of his team, and headed to the room closest to the door. “Gonna be quick and dirty,” he repeated, pushing Tony up against the door when they'd shut it behind them. “If you can't do that tonight, you let me know now, and we'll deal with it another way. Otherwise, fast, and brutal. Won't bruise your ass, but come damn near.”

 

Tony nodded, assenting silently to whatever Jethro wanted at this point. He was right: watching the two women dance around each other had been electrifying, and the energy had to go somewhere. Jethro leaned in, hands already undoing Tony's button-down shirt, pausing only momentarily to appreciate the feel of the silk before quickly unbuttoning the thing to get to the familiar skin beneath it. He attached his lips to Tony's, suiting actions to words, kissing him hard, fast and silent. Tony started to moan, but cut it off, turning it into a nip at his bottom lip that caused Tony to shudder, separating them long enough to start unbuttoning Jethro's polo. It didn't take long for them to get naked, and they moved toward the bed, laying down on it slowly.

 

“Hope it doesn't creak, Boss,” Tony whispered with a frenetically quiet giggle that Jethro swallowed in a deep kiss. He pulled away, raising Tony's legs until he could easily reach Tony's hole. Tony had begun carrying lube around in his go-bag, so Jethro rummaged around in the right pocket until he found the little container, squirting a generous amount on to his finger. He didn't bother to let it warm before he jammed his finger into Tony's welcoming anus, sparking a sharply indrawn breath. It didn't take long to work up to two fingers, then he pulled them out, sliding his cock in slowly without more warning.

 

“Not gonna tear you, Tone.” Jethro answered Tony's look of confusion. Once fully seated, though, he pulled out, slamming back in quickly, setting the brutal rhythm that filled both of their needs tonight. They needed this release, and they needed to get it done before they had to be involved in something. So, they pushed the limits, Tony thrusting back just as harshly as Jethro could thrust into him. The pleasure built quickly, and Jethro grasped Tony's cock at just the right moment, yanking it harshly, pulling his orgasm from him. The man bit his lip, nearly drawing blood, but he managed to stay silent, a feat that surprised Jethro. With Tony sated, Jethro pushed a few more times, biting his own lip to keep in the roar that threatened to escape, and came strong and hard inside his lover. 

 

“Love you Tony,” he whispered quietly as he cleaned them up. “Gotta clean up and put our sweats on...” As much as they didn't want to, neither man relished the thought of being disturbed while sleeping in the nude.

 

“Kay,” Tony replied, already half-asleep. They moved sluggishly to dress in their sweats, then curl around each other, Jethro's arm protectively draped across Tony's body. “Night, Boss,” Tony whispered. “Love you too.”

 

“Night.” Jethro's monosyllabic reply was swallowed up in Tony's snores. With a roll of his eyes and a short, sharp shake of his head, Jethro followed his lover down into sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Then do it,” Cassie's voice was strong, low and seductive, and it went straight to Paula's core, arousing her even more. She moved over to where Cassie sat on the bed, reaching up to ruck her shirt up out of her slacks. She reached around the other woman's back, unhooking her bra with ease, smiling at her, trying to keep them both at ease.

 

“I haven't done this in a long time. Tell me what you need. I'll play for awhile, if you like it. I want to eat you, but you need to enjoy yourself, too.” She started to unbutton the blue shirt, making sure to rub across the skin of Cassie's abdomen as it was exposed.

 

“Mmm. Definitely starting off right. It's been a while for me, too. Damn job takes all our time.” She didn't sound upset by that fact, just resigned. Paula understood completely. “Mind if I kiss you?” She looked up at Paula with her head tilted slightly, her breath beginning to shorten in pants that Paula loved to hear.

 

“Please.” She lowered her head just enough to capture those full lips with her own. The kiss began gently, soft touches taking their cues from their hands. Paula deepened it, Cassie responding beautifully to the stronger intensity. Cassie scrabbled at Paula's blouse, pulling it out of her skirt, running her hands along her stomach. Paula pushed her over, keeping them connected at the lips until Cassie's head gently hit the bed and she pulled back for air.

 

Cassie groaned softly, leaning her head back to expose her neck, and Paula moved her lips down soft skin to the point between her neck and shoulder, leaving soft, open-mouthed kisses as she went. Both women's breaths came more rapidly, and Paula took that as her cue to start flicking gently at Cassie's nipples, enjoying the soft hitch of breath the action caused. She sighed when Cassie undid her own bra, shrugging each shoulder in turn to take it off quickly. It didn't take long after that for both of them to get naked, brushing each other intentionally as they did.

 

“Scoot up, _mi amor_ ,” Paula said slipping briefly into the Spanish she was fluent in.

 

“Okay,” Cassie smiled, scooting further up on the bed and spreading her legs, giving Paula plenty of room to work. There were no more words for a long stretch, as each woman touched, kissed, nibbled and licked at her lover's skin, drawing out quiet, breathy moans that they kept swallowed in kisses and bitten lips. Paula worked her way down Cassie's body, finally centering her attention on the small folds of skin between her thighs. She gently licked and nibbled at the outer layers for a few minutes, listening to the sounds Cassie made, and gauging her reactions in the small movements of her hips. She chuckled softly, licking inside, one swipe of her tongue, then two, then she began kissing and nibbling at her clit in earnest, wringing quiet sounds of enjoyment from the woman beneath her. She reached her hand up to twist and flick at Cassie's nipples, and it wasn't long before Cassie was thrusting into her face, very near completion. Paula shifted a little, allowing her to free her other hand to reach up to work both nipples at once, and Cassie arched up off the bed, grasping Paula's hair none-too-gently and fiercely whispering her name.

 

Paula grinned, laving one last, soft lick against her lover's labia, then moved up to snuggle with her. Cass turned to her, taking in her shining lips, and chuckled herself. “You want me to return the favor?”

 

“It's not going to take much,” Paula admitted. “Maybe use your fingers?” Cassie nodded, setting about to bring Paula off in fairly short order.

 

When both women lay sated, Paula wrapped her arms around Cassie, kissing her gently on the ear nearest her. “We probably should at least put tanks and sweats on. I don't exactly want the Dream Team in here seeing you like this.” She knew her voice carried the hint of possessiveness she already felt for the younger woman.

 

“Mmm, yeah, not too keen on them seeing _you_ , either, P.” Paula thought about the shortening of her name, and then nodded to herself. It worked.

 

“I'd – uh, I'd like to spend more time with you, Cassie.” She stroked Cassie's stomach gently, enjoying the shivers she felt in response.

 

“Good, cuz I was going to suggest it myself.” Cassie turned, kissing Paula again before freeing herself from Paula's arms. “Come on. Sweats. Or we won't.”

 

“Yeah, you've got a point, hon.” With a sparkle in her eyes, she stood, dressed fairly quickly and then lay back down, pulling the now-clothed agent back into her arms. She yawned, burying it in Cassie's hair. “Sorry. I'm just extremely exhausted all of a sudden.”

 

“Adrenaline's gone. Let's crash. We'll talk more after this goat rope is over.” Cassie snorted, shifting a little to position herself comfortably in Paula's arms, then both women dozed off.

 

* * *

 

Tony woke when he heard a knock at the door. “Pizza's here, boss,” he mumbled before he became aware of his surroundings. When he did, Gibbs was already awake, rolling out of bed, Sig in hand. Tony grabbed his own and held up, not certain they'd need it.

 

“Yeah,” Gibbs called, the barking interrogatory in his tone.

 

“Uh, Boss, they caught Epperston on the freeway trying to head out of town. It was that overpass about ten minutes outside of here. We can let the gi – ow!” Tony grinned as he heard someone slug Tim in the arm. “We can let all the agents go home.”

 

Gibbs looked at him, blue eyes flashing with the same amusement he felt. “Okay, McGee. Mornin' Ziver.”

 

“Good morning, Gibbs. I trust you slept well?” Tony rolled his eyes at Ziva's completely unsubtle fishing for information.

 

“Slept fine. Tell the girls to get ready. We'll leave in twenty.” Gibbs snorted at the acknowledgments, then waited until he heard the other half of the team move down the hall, arguing the whole way. “Mornin' Tone.” He leaned in to nibble gently at Tony's lips. Tony closed his eyes, kissing him back for a few seconds.

 

“Morning, Jet. Glad this is over.” Tony regretfully pulled away to change and begin packing everything up.

 

“You and me both. Think somethin' good came out of it, though,” Gibbs said, tilting his head toward the wall they shared with the women.

 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Tony smiled, genuinely happy for his friends.

 

“Thought I did.” With that wise-ass remark, Gibbs reached over to smack his ass once before moving to get ready himself.

 

Tony's laughter echoed down the hall.

 

 

 


End file.
